Iridescent
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Sequel to Alpha and Omega: Connie seeks answers to what had happened with White Diamond. She finds answers in an old, derelict ship once belonging to a gem of her court. And what follows are dreams. Dreams haunted by the infamous Diamond herself. They lead her to see the other side of the war - from the side of the Diamond's. -AU-


**Iridescent**

 **Author's Note** : I thought of this fic after writing Alpha and Omega and decided to do another if Connie had encountered White Diamond. This takes place after that fic and was inspired by the song "Iridescent" by Linkin Park. It'll also be a little eerie. Also, I will have some backstory moments of the Diamonds here. Some of the spooky elements took some inspiration from P.T. This is still an AU, but I thought that we could see Pink as she was in Jungle Moon, with a different change and showing the origins of the Human Zoo.

" _Grief does not change you, Hazel. It reveals you."_

\- John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

" _At the temple there is a poem called "Loss" carved into the stone. It has three words, but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read loss, only feel it."_

\- Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha

 **By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

Connie knew she shouldn't have kept it. It was a bad idea, probably.

After she'd left Steven at the Temple, she'd worked on trying to understand the Black Robonoid that had caused such horrible nightmares. She hadn't told Peridot that she'd taken it from the ship during a run for supplies, but a part of her felt that was wrong. Still, she had to know more about it. Maybe if she did, she could help Steven.

She sat alone in her bedroom, staring at the diamond-shaped screen that had come out of the Robonoid she'd worked at. Maybe it projected images back? Maybe that was how White had known they'd fall asleep. It was all confusing and weird.

 _Early that morning, Peridot and Connie were together in what was a ruined Gem Ship. It was pale and cold, filled with a thin layer of frost. There were many Black Robonoids lined up on a shelf. One of them caught her eye._

 _"So...who made these?" Connie asked._

 _Peridot sighed, shaking her head. "Some say White Diamond. Some say gems of her court. No one knows," the gem explained._

 _"Weird." Connie replied._

 _"Yeah. Weird." Peridot turned to go. "I need to check this next room. I want to find anything salvagable for the barn. Stay here if you must."_

 _"Do you need me to carry anything else?"_

 _"Maybe. Don't touch those Robonoids." Peridot paused in the doorway. She cast a wary eye to them. "They...freak me out."_

 _Without a doubt. Connie didn't disagree with her. Peridot left the room and she returned her attention to the rows of Robonoids. She reached out and picked one up, despite Peridot's warning. Curiosity took over and she ran her fingers over the round surface of the small device._

 _"...Alright, I found a few spare parts, so..."_

 _Connie quickly hid the Robonoid behind her back, just as Peridot entered. She raised an eyebrow curiously when she noticed Connie's almost forced smile._

 _"Did you find anything?" she asked._

 _Connie shook her head. "No. Uh, nothing. Nope."_

 _Peridot exhaled. "Fine. I think there's a collection of archives down the hall. This was no doubt the ship of an architect. They collect documents on their travels. Perhaps Steven could use them as necessary for his education in Gem History. We can look there."_

 _"Of course." Connie answered._

 _Peridot murmured thoughtfully, still watching her with a frown before departing. Connie placed the Robonoid in a pocket on the shoulder bag she had taken with her, before she followed Peridot down the dark corridors._

 _"I didn't expect you to volunteer to join me on this trip," Peridot said._

 _Connie sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Things seem a little...tense at Steven's. I figured this would be a good way to spend my morning."_

 _Peridot nodded her head, features clouding with thought. "A lot goes on when you miss a day with us. But...that's to be expected. As a human with educational responsibilities, you can't be here for every little thing we do."_

 _Peridot had been right about that. Connie wanted to be more involved in gem activity rather than school, but her mother would never allow that. She had never told her about the battle, but sometimes she had dreams about it. Nightmares that kept her up at terrible hours of the morning. Fortunately, it didn't affect her work at school, but she knew it wouldn't be long before her mother figured something out._

Connie hesitated for a moment, studying the Robonoid before she decided that maybe she should take a break from it and work on homework.

After a few moments of doing some essays, she'd fallen asleep at her desk with the Robonoid humming silently beside her head.

O

Connie's bedroom door opened and Priyanka entered with a smile on her face. She was carrying a tray of dinner for her. Connie blinked, rubbed her eyes and frowned. Priyanka set it down and walked up, leaning over to study her homework.

"Ah, are you almost finished?" she asked.

Connie laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Almost. About an hour and I'll be done with history."

Priyanka smiled and it seemed like it took great effort to do so. Connie noticed how sunken and heavy her eyes looked. It was strange; her mother always did look tired after work, but this felt different. She looked as if she hadn't slept in months.

Connie looked down when she noticed Priyanka's fingers began rapping on the desk in a peculiar distracted manner. Rhythmic, constant... It felt very off.

"Uh, are you okay, mom?" she asked, frowning.

Priyanka smiled again and nodded. "Ah, yes. I'm fine, Connie. Just...thinking. My head's been full of distractions lately. It interferes with work."

The air felt heavier. Connie's instincts told her something wasn't right with her mother. A sensation of cold filled the room and she stood up as Priyanka began to scan the room with her eyes. Her mother seemed distracted, but there was a peculiar sense of alertness that Connie didn't see in her before.

When she turned to leave the room, a hand was on her shoulder. "Connie. Where are you going?" she asked. Her voice was smoother, much more synthetic.

"I should check on dad." Connie lied, with a weak smile. "I haven't heard him all day."

"Are you sure? It's just us here."

Connie glanced down, her eyes widening. The hand on her shoulder had long, black nails. Connie looked over her shoulder and found Priyanka smiling broadly. It was a cold, sinister smile that had her recoiling and running from the room.

A low, synthetic cackle echoed through the house as she ran down the stairs of her home. The steps kept going.

And going.

And going.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been running, but she spotted a light from her living room and frantically rushed toward it. Once she made it at the bottom, the light shattered and a terrifyingly deep, almost mechanical laugh filled the air.

O

"Mom?"

Connie found herself at the front door of her house, and she could hear soft sobbing sounds in the room. She looked around for signs of her mother and father, but she could see no one. All she heard were the eerie sounds of crying.

The sobbing gradually transformed into strained, hysterical giggles that had her blood chilling. Wherever the sound was coming from, it drew her deeper into the house. Her home felt larger in a way that seemed unnatural and the more she walked, the colder the rooms felt.

She walked toward the kitchen, passing several framed photos and portraits that reflected white eyes with black diamond-shaped irises. The eyes followed her with cold intent as she passed, but she didn't notice them. When she entered the kitchen, she found the lights off and it was empty.

"Dad? Dad, where are you?" Connie asked, looking around.

Connie made her way to the front of the house again, threw open her front door and stepped out into the street, still calling for her father. Everything was cold, dark and quiet. When she looked up, she noticed the sky looked strange. There wasn't a single star in the sky and no moon. It was pitch.

"Why are you running from me?" a soft voice whispered. "Don't run. I promise to do good..."

She turned with a frightened sound, but relaxed at the sight of a butterfly fluttering near her. Connie studied the small insect and smiled weakly, reaching out with one finger. The insect crawled across her finger and she studied its details; white with black stripes and long antenna. She remembered how she'd seen butterflies when she was younger. There had been so many at the time...

 _Look at the butterflies, Connie!_

Looking up at the strange, eerie voice, she spotted more butterflies gradually appearing around her; their wings fluttered loudly as they swarmed together into an almost humanoid form...

White, glowing orbs formed where eyes should be.

Connie's eyes widened in horror and she turned, fleeing from the shape. A haunting laugh echoed behind her and she continued running down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from whatever it was.

"What's going on?" Connie panted, as she made her way toward the familiar sight of her school.

She grabbed the door handle, rushed inside and closed it.

The school was empty, but the floors were covered in pieces of paper. Connie frowned as a gentle wind billowed them down the halls.

"Hello?" she called.

The school remained silent and she started forward. One of the papers tumbled across the floor and Connie noticed there was writing on it. She bent down, picked it up and noticed that the writing was in Gem. She couldn't understand it.

Soft crying filled the air and Connie felt herself pulled forward toward the noise. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner, stunned to find several Cluster Gems kneeling on the floor. Ghostly, ethereal sobs seemed to resonate from them. It was strange to see them there in her school. But this confirmed that it couldn't have been real.

Connie couldn't move. She was frozen in place.

"Cluster Gems?" she gasped, softly, "What are they doing here? This has to be a dream. It - "

Frowning, she looked toward a door where she could make out the sound of static. Connie slowly pushed it open and entered what looked like her classroom. Her homeroom teacher was writing something on the board that she couldn't see.

"Uh, hello?" she said, "Listen, something's going on and I think you should - "

The static was coming from a radio on his desk; Connie knew he liked playing music for the class when teaching. Sometimes he'd play classical music to relax everyone during tests.

Connie looked down at the radio and a voice rumbled from it. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. It was synthetic, smooth and authoritative. Had she heard it somewhere or was it from Steven's memories? After forming Stevonnie, it wasn't unusual for her to have memories of his experiences sometimes.

 _"Look behind you, Connie..."_ the radio voice hissed.

Connie blinked, horrified by the sound. She turned, but nothing was behind her. The teacher at the chalk board stopped writing and trailed a loud, agonizing screech down the length of it with his nails. When he turned, Connie was shocked to see his eyes were white with diamond-shaped irises.

She backed away as the teacher slowly advanced. His nails were long and black and he scraped them across the desk.

"You can run away from me as much as you like, child," the voice from the being whispered, "But you won't get far. Run away to your friends, but it is they who are the deceivers. Not I."

"This is a dream..." Connie murmured, shaking her head as she defied the image in front of her. "I'm dreaming."

"You took one of my Robonoids." the figure continued, with a constant, eerie grin. "What did you expect would become of you? They are devices used to manipulate the world of dreams. And when it comes to power of the mind, I am master."

Connie's features lit up with realization. "White Diamond."

The figure paused, smiling brightly. "You seem familiar with my name, though I do not recall meeting you until this very moment."

Connie hesitated talking. She watched as the figure seemed to shed its form until the very visage of White was now there before her. Though she wasn't as tall as she'd expect from a Diamond. This WAS a dream, after all.

"Well, little humanf?" White purred, eyes glittering with delight. "Nothing to add?"

Connie turned and ran from the room. White just smiled, shook her head and followed behind her in a leisurely stroll.

"Come now, Connie. Running away again? There's nowhere to hide. You know I'll find you."

Connie turned the corner where the Cluster Gems had been kneeling and she froze with a shriek when an enormous white hand with black nails shot out at her from the shadows. It viciously swatted the Cluster Gems aside to get to her.

She narrowly managed to avoid the nails as they came down into the floor, cracking the stone. Turning in the other direction, she passed rooms where the doors slapped wildly.

One of the doors flew off of its hinges and another large, white hand seized her tightly. She was yanked thrashing into the shadows. Sailing through the air, she found herself thrown through the dark until falling face down in a bed of snow.

O

Connie groaned in pain and sat up, looking around for signs of White Diamond. She didn't see her anywhere, but noticed she'd been laying in snow. Looking up, she was surprised to find herself sitting in what appeared to be a Gem Temple. In spite of its ruined condition, it looked like it had to be an important place once.

A clacking of heels and Connie looked up, frightened by the sight of White Diamond now standing there. The Diamond smiled too brightly. Too widely. It was frightening and had her retreating a few steps away from her.

"Encountering me in the world of dreams was surely a task by Rose Quartz, was it not?" she said. "She is quite manipulative with her Rebels."

Connie shook her head quickly. "No! No, it was all me." she told her. "I just... I had to see for myself if everything they said about you was true." She wavered a bit and held out two hands, trying another tactic. Maybe trying to talk sensibly as Greg had with Blue Diamond would work. "I...I didn't mean to steal anything, O...great White Diamond."

White smiled, tilting her head and murmuring thoughtfully. "You are...polite for a human. But I do not require the flattery of a lesser being to know what I am." she mused, as if delighted by the thought than anything else, "What are you, may I ask?"

"What...am I?" Connie looked confused. "You want me to explain what I am?"

A continuous, eerie grin lingered on White's face. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Um..." Connie fidgeted and tried to find the right words. "I'm a fighter. I help the others and - "

"I see. Yes, you're the warrior from my reports." White nodded her approval as she interrupted her. "I understand you've faced many of my forces and have risen victorious. An excellent endeavor for one of your race. It isn't often a native being could impress me."

Connie shifted a little where she sat. Regardless of White knowing the truth, she seemed to take interest more in being told. It felt...surreal to be talking with White Diamond at all, but she had questions and so many of them. She thought that maybe she could simply find a way herself while the others put for effort to seek answers to Pink Diamond.

White began to circle her now, watching with glowing eyes. "You like to wield weapons with Gems, do you? Who trained you? Was it Rose?"

"Kind of." Connie tried to force calm in her voice.

"'Kind of'." White mimicked, with a soft laugh.

Connie withered at the noise and watched as White faced her now. "You don't want to keep the truth from me, child. I'll know." She tapped the gem on her forehead for emphasis and the smile on her face chilled Connie's bones.

"It was Pearl."

"Oh yes. The one who believes herself to be an individual." White said, with a sigh of pity. She laughed, her synthetic voice ringing out discordantly. "It's such a shame."

"And anyone who doesn't follow you ends up like those gems on your planet."

A laugh. "I have many planets under my dominion. Which do you speak of?" White tilted her head and her grin widened. "Ah, you mean the moon. You've seen the results of my experiments - my drive for evolution."

Connie swallowed thickly. She didn't want to think about it.

White sighed through her nose and seemed to show a form of regret. Maybe not for the gems, but for the failure of the experiment. "Evolution has its dead ends. Some are permitted to rise, but others fall in place of the strong. Your species knows that better than most."

Connie scowled now. "Well... What gives you any right to judge us?" she found herself shouting. She couldn't help herself.

White smirked at her now. She waved one hand and the world around Connie vanished, along with the Diamond. It was replaced with images of war, familiar sights of destruction, chaos and suffering throughout history. Connie knew what these were; she'd been in history class at school long enough to understand what she was doing.

The images disappeared and she was returned to the same place with White standing there once more.

"Human kind...you understand more about war and treachery of the spirit than most gem rebels. I admire the strength of your denial, regardless of how misguided that is. Your wars are arrogance, just as the very one Rose Quartz began had been. For all her talk of love and hope, she was the most evil."

Connie withered a little at her words. Each sentence felt punctuated with carefully veiled rage. But she sought to understand a little more. She felt like she had to.

"Have you heard the story of Pink Diamond's fall?" White Diamond asked.

Connie sighed, nodding. "Yeah. That's what started the whole rebellion."

"But did you hear it from our side? No, I don't assume so. That's the fascination of war, human; it is told by its survivors. Truth and logic are swayed, tales are woven to justify the murders. That is how it is and how it will be for millenia to come. Would you hear me?"

Connie managed a weak smile. "I don't think you're giving me a choice."

"Good. I will tell you how it happened." White continued. "The war began at the hand of a single Rose Quartz, one with a tongue of a serpent. She had used her ability to charm gems to create a following, one that SHE believed would liberate Homeworld from our tyranny. But I ask you, human; is it an act of a tyrannical being to preserve Order and Wisdom?"

Connie didn't know.

"What is it that drives them? There is nothing among them but bitter sorrows, broken leadership and crumbling ruins of a life once lived. They murdered purity. They took from Homeworld Hope and Love. To want a Diamond dead, it takes a gem with a truly evil heart."

Hearing this from the frayed Diamond conflicted Connie only the slightest. Because despite her emotionless manner of speech and her unstable ways, she could still somehow hear pain in White Diamond's words. Loss. Maybe in a strange sense, the Diamonds were just as much of victims as the rebellion had been. But none of them could see that. It wasn't as if they made it easy.

But something in White also resonated a broken, twisted sense of logic as well. Something had her frayed, bordering on the edge of madness herself. The images she'd seen in her dream proved that enough. Yet for as long as she spoke to her, there was a calm.

"As it is, I was designed with a single purpose; that is to preserve our existence through Order. Through Wisdom and Logic. As I see it, it is a basic principal of the universe; actions create reactions. Once, the rebellion looked to Rose Quartz for hope and freedom, and I will take from them that hope and leave only horror."

"But they're not the same! None of it is the same!" Connie insisted. "I know you're upset and I know losing Pink hurt you and it made you angry - "

"Angry?" White interrupted, with a shaken laugh. She looked shocked by Connie's words.

Connie froze at the high, almost disbelieving laugh from the Diamond. White stared at her with wide, unseeing eyes that suddenly looked very unsettling. Their peaceful conversation - albeit unsettling as it still was - looked to be at an end.

Instead, White laughed again, shutting her eyes. "Is...that the word for it? I used to be angry when gems failed me. I used to be angry when an experiment would go wrong." Her next words were punctuated with an eerie, broken series of notes. "I...used to be ANGRY when native life sought to struggle against perfection and order."

Connie watched her warily.

White smiled, her features frightening again. "If that is what angry truly means...what am I feeling now? If you know the word, tell me, little human. Because I don't."

"I'm sorry."

White stared at Connie, who began to cry a little.

"I can't imagine what that's like, losing someone you love." Connie said, her voice shaking out of her. She didn't know why she was crying now. Maybe a part of her didn't want this and maybe a part of her felt true genuine sympathy for White Diamond. "I know that you feel hurt by it and I know you want to hurt others, but there are really good gems here. Gems who want to do better. Hurting them won't bring her back."

White's features smoothed out a little. She gave a humorless sound. "I see you are kind, human. I see you mean well." she said. "But I can do nothing with words. I cannot fix what was broken with a simple 'sorry' and a pass of my hand. I am doing this for us - for our kind. Rose Quartz is the reason for this chaos. It is she who destroyed hope and reason. And it is I who will fix it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"For the same reason you wished to speak to me; the same reason you have hidden this from your comrades. I wanted to understand."

Connie didn't know what else to say. But when White began to advance with a hand raised, she backed away quickly, almost stumbling. White's gem began to glow brightly.

Brighter.

And brighter.

"Wait, no!" Connie cried.

"Time to send the proper message, little human," she purred.

Connie clenched her teeth and shook her head.

"If this is a dream, there's no reason I can't control it either!"

White blinked, eyes widening as Connie's bright pink sword suddenly appeared in her hands. She raised it, just as the Diamond's gem glowed bright enough to blind her.

O

Connie had her eyes covered.

When the light eventually dimmed, she found herself standing in a white chamber that looked as brand new as the day it was made. It was glistening with several lovely patterns of stone. Connie looked impressed by the sight of it.

"Whoa..." she said.

 _Clack, clack, clack..._

She looked up with surprise at the sound of heels and noticed White walking passed her. She seemed different and not at all the frayed, mad being she had been in her dream. Instead, she seemed more focused and passive.

White didn't see her and walked into a room. Connie followed behind her, unable to resist her curiosity. Was this a memory of some kind?

Wait, was this White Diamond's memory?

Connie looked shocked as she noticed Pink Diamond standing in the room, holding something in her hands. She seemed more than happy by it and White was setting up a few things at a table. Connie was taken by the sight of it.

Pink looked smaller than the other Diamonds. Much smaller, actually. She had short, fluffy pink hair, wore a uniform made up of fine chiffon and elegant robes.

"I'm... I'm in her memories..." she said, aloud.

The older Diamond glanced over and noticed Pink was busy occupying herself with something. Furrowing her brow, she leaned to one side.

"Pink Diamond." White said.

Pink didn't hear her. She tilted her head, licked her lips and wiped a smudge from the cheek of a lion that she held in her hands. The animal stretched, yawned and purred in her arms. Beaming happily, she giggled and held the animal close.

"Yellow's wrong. You're cute." she mused.

White sighed. "Pink Diamond." she repeated, when the other didn't hear her.

White eventually sighed when the smaller Diamond didn't react; she rose, setting down a small cup before approaching Pink, her grand robes trailing behind her. Pink paused and smiled up at her.

"We have lessons today," White reminded her. "What do you have there?"

Pink grinned, delighted. "Do you know that colony you said I could have? I found this little thing running around on my Palanquin. Look!"

She seemed so star-struck by the sight of the animal. White tilted her head, raising an eyebrow and Connie was reminded of the way her mother often looked at her like that when she was confused or just not sure how to handle something trivial.

"Yes, it's an organic species," White replied, "One of many that roam the surface of your soon-to-be colony. Did you read the files of each specimen like I asked?"

Pink looked bored. "Yes. I did."

White nodded her approval. So much patience in her. Connie would never have guessed that this was the same Diamond who had terrified Steven on Homeworld and then, her dreams. This one in memory was a complete stranger.

"Pink, come here. Set that thing down."

"Why? It's cute."

"Perhaps you may think so, but that creature does not serve a function and you should do away with it. We have lessons. Come. Take a seat."

Pink exhaled. "White, look at him!" she insisted, holding the lion up to her. "He has a use! I promise he does!"

White stared at the lion and the animal gave a long, growling yawn. She arched a rather unimpressed eyebrow at her and straightened her robes with a grand sweep of her hand.

"This will not serve a function for a Diamond." she told her.

Pink's eyes began to fill and White stared at her with a long, blank frown. Then, she sighed, cast her gaze upwards.

"Very well. He can lay with you while you study," White replied.

A happy laugh from Pink Diamond. The sound made White smile. A rare, genuine smile. Pink started to follow her and they passed a fountain. Before she could continue, White stopped her and gestured to the fountain.

"No. Clean your hands before you sit," she chided gently.

Pink chuckled knowingly, set the lion down and ran her hands through the water. White watched her and Connie felt herself unable to stop smiling. She wasn't sure why, but there was something almost... familiar about the way they acted together.

It was almost like watching Steven with Pearl, begging her to meet him halfway about something before Pearl finally relented.

"Let's see your hands," White eventually said, "You know I prefer things to be clean when you use -"

Pink grinned, playfully splashing White with the water on her fingertips. The older Diamond blinked once. Twice. She calmly wiped her lower lip with one pointed nail and shook her head. How utterly ridiculous at times. Still, it made White Diamond smile sometimes.

A giggle escaped Pink and White sighed.

"Honestly, Pink..." she murmured.

They spent that morning going over the history of Homeworld and learning of its growth in the form of colonies. White was speaking when she began to notice a change in Pink's demeanor. She furrowed her brow and shut off the tablet she'd been using to play back images of gem history.

"Does something trouble you?" White asked.

"Hm?" Pink looked taken by the question. "Oh, well...maybe."

"What is it? Speak."

Pink hesitated for a moment and seemed uncertain of the question she wanted to ask. She frowned up at her now. "Why did you break that gem yesterday?"

"The Citrine? It came out the way it wasn't supposed to."

"But she seemed nice. She talked to me. None of the others do."

White sighed patiently, shaking her head. "Pink, as a Diamond you may be called to make difficult choices. Such is part of our duty."

"But why?"

"Well...because we are the Authority. There must be examples made and a strive for perfection. It is the basis of our survival and the survival of all gem life."

"Well, why?"

A warm chuckle from White. "You ask many questions."

Connie couldn't take her eyes from the sight. She never imagined such an interaction from the Diamonds before. Pink had a young, almost innocent way about her. She never thought she'd see any Diamond that way before. Maybe they started that way.

Pink's face lit up and her eyes became mooney. "Oh! Oh, White, I just had the greatest idea!"

White had switched on the holographic file again. "Alright."

"What if I keep some of them?"

"Keep what?" White looked at her, read the grin on her face and sighed, features pinching with a mixture of disgust and disapproval. "Oh no. Why would you want to keep them?"

"They're REALLY CUTE!" Pink insisted, grabbing White's arm and shaking her a little. "Please, I'll take good care of them! I promise!"

Connie's eyes widened. "The human zoo..." she murmured. That had to be what Pink was talking about.

White allowed Pink to beg her and even shake her arm with enough force to move her back and forth. She looked nonplussed for the longest time.

"Please, White? PLEASE?" Pink begged. "I promise I'll get a place for them in everything!"

White sighed heavily. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down at her. "You can't possibly be with them all the time."

"I'll make gems who can!"

"This is...clearly important to you..."

Pink grinned, delighted. "It is!"

White stared at her with dismay for a few moments before she nodded. "Very well."

Pink squealed happily and threw her arms around her neck in a hug. "THANK YOU, WHITE! Thank you, thank you!"

"Yes..." White murmured, primly. She delicately removed the arms from around her neck. "Just...design the schematics of the gems and I will overlook them. There will be a facility they must remain. Will you be prepared to design that as well?"

Pink nodded eagerly. "I will! It'll be the best!"

"I do not doubt..."

The way White said it suggested some manner of sarcasm, but the warm smile on her face was there again. Connie couldn't believe such a sight was possible.

"Yes! I can't wait to rub it in Yellow's face!" Pink started to leave.

"Pink?" White's voice had her halting in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow. "You are a Diamond. Therefore we do not...rub anything in anyone's face. Understood?"

Pink slouched her shoulders. "Okay... Can I at least tell Blue?"

"...you may if it pleases you."

Pink grinned and hurried off to do just that. White smiled, shook her head and straightened in her place.

The memory began to flicker and Connie watched as the world around her glitched out like a computer. She backed away, stunned as she was now standing in a chamber where White, Blue and Yellow Diamond now stood. Blue looked delighted and eager. Yellow was smiling and White watched with bated breath.

Connie couldn't help but watch with a mixture of curiosity and amazement. Here she was witnessing something the others probably didn't know anything about.

The ground had split and White was the first to kneel before it. She reached with one hand and a warm smile touched her face.

"Come on. Come to me. I'm here..." White told the form within the exit hole.

It took a few moments before Pink stepped out to face them. Yellow's eyes widened and Blue's hands went to her mouth. White had no reaction and simply picked her up in her arms. Pink's wide, amazed eyes focused on all three of them.

"She's..." Yellow began.

"Perfect!" Blue exclaimed, reaching out to hold her.

White handed the other Diamond to Blue and smiled as she watched her delight herself in the newest addition to the Authority. Pink giggled happily as Blue danced and spun with her in her arms. White took a step forward, addressing the smaller Diamond.

"Pink, do you know who we are?" she asked.

"Yes!" Pink said, eagerly. She pointed at each one of them as she said their names. "You're White... You're Yellow and you're Blue!"

"Yes, Pink. That's very good." White continued. "Now do you - "

The memory suddenly froze, like a television screen on pause. Connie looked around, confused and surprised. All around her, everything began to flicker like static and she could make out the snarling hiss of White's voice somewhere.

 _"Get out...GET OUT!"_ came the high, frightening, mechanical screech.

O

Connie was brought back to reality with a sharp gasp. She looked around, noticing that she had been back in her room. The Robonoid was still lying there, humming with energy. Connie took a moment to collect her thoughts before she tossed the thing to the floor. It sparked a few times and the faint whisper of White's voice emerged from it.

 _They darkened the heart of Wisdom and Logic and they boldly proclaim it to be an act of goodness. Now, you will all cower in the face of my horrors. It won't be long now. That is my message to you. Be sure that Rose and her legion know that the inevitable approaches. I...will come. And the balance will be restored._

The Robonoid hummed a few more times before it eventually powered down. Connie stared down at the thing gravely.

She slowly made her way downstairs where her parents waited, sitting in front of the TV. Doug looked up at her with a smile.

"Connie!" he said, "Is all your homework done?"

Connie nodded, numb. "Yeah, dad."

"Well, that's good!" Doug missed the look, "Your mother's making dinner tonight. You want to watch our favorite?"

"Sure..."

She took a seat beside her father and it wasn't long before her mother joined in. They watched the show, oblivious to what had happened.

But Connie couldn't enjoy the show.

She spent most of the night staring at the wall.

O

 _Note -_ Connie fleeing from White Diamond in her dream had inspiration from the OST Groom Chase from Outlast by Samuel Laflamme.


End file.
